


Perception is Key

by haengbokhaeya (shinybicho)



Category: GOT7
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinybicho/pseuds/haengbokhaeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m in love with you.” Jaebum bites down on the chip too hard and too loud, his brain suddenly thinking ‘thank God it wasn’t my tongue’ before what Jinyoung says completely registers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perception is Key

“Hyung,” Jinyoung says standing at the side, a foot or two from the living room couch. Jaebum flips the channel, bored of watching music shows to be honest. He chews slowly, quietly now that Jinyoung was talking to him. But he doesn’t look at Jinyoung. If he had, he’d notice Jinyoung was wearing a determined look. Jaebum raises his hand holding a big piece of potato chip and opens his mouth.

 

It was a lazy afternoon. It was one of those days where everyone else had a schedule except him and Jinyoung. They don’t often get the dorm alone with just the two of them ever since they debuted as GOT7. It’s a nice change of pace.

 

“I’m in love with you.” Jaebum bites down on the chip too hard and too loud, his brain suddenly thinking ‘thank God it wasn’t my tongue’ before what Jinyoung says completely registers. He looks at Jinyoung who took a step back, hands behind his back, eyes looking down and not at Jaebum.

 

The chip he took a bite out of crumbles to pieces, falling down his neck and his shirt because of the position he was in. Usually, he hated the feeling on his skin, making him feel itchy and sticky. None of it registers when he’s seeing Jinyoung fumbling.

 

Now Jaebum prides himself on being perceptive. Knowing how the members are with just one look. It was why he’s rarely surprised (it says rarely, not never). None of the members or even any production staff can prank him easily because he senses these things, god damn it.

 

“You,” Jinyoung starts, eyes still far away from Jaebum. “You don’t have to do anything about it. I just… I saw you there and then I wanted to say it.”

 

Jaebum raises his eyebrows because he looks like right now. In a shirt that barely showed the muscles he’s worked his off for, hair messy from sleep, acne breaking out on his face that would take layers upon layers of foundation to clear… eating potato chips they were forbidden to eat.

 

“God,” Jinyoung says again, bringing Jaebum back to reality. Jinyoung’s head was raised now, hands carding through his messy hair. Messier than the one done in their recent CeCi photoshoot (that looked so damn good on him). He still wasn’t looking at Jaebum, though. “This wasn’t how I planned to tell you.”

 

Oh, so he was going to tell Jaebum at some point, then. Jaebum’s mind supplies, oddly relieved at the statement.

 

“I kind of just hoped it’ll fade away.”

 

Oh.

 

Never mind.

 

Jinyoung tightly shuts his eyes, taking deep breathes. The pink tinge on his cheeks hasn’t lessened and reached the tips of his ears. Jaebum’s eyes were all over Jinyoung’s face and it wasn’t until Jinyoung opened his eyes, his eyes filled with a clearer determination Jaebum’s never seen before.

 

He smiles, the eye whiskers not there. It sent loud warning bells ringing in Jaebum’s mind. Jinyoung wasn’t smiling. “Let’s not speak of this ever again.”

 

Jaebum’s body suddenly moved. The package of chips topples over onto the floor. The remote control falls somewhere on the couch. Jaebum’s in front of Jinyoung. Jinyoung, whose eyes were wide, big and bright. Full of questions Jaebum never thought to ask (or answer, in this matter). The height difference wasn’t big. One centimeter. But Jaebum feels bigger. Like he can trap Jinyoung and Jinyoung wouldn’t be able to escape.

 

He does just that.

 

Knowing Jinyoung (and boy, does he know Jinyoung), they really were never going to talk about this again. Jinyoung would firmly deny it ever happening in the first place. It’ll be fine during the first few days, but then Jinyoung’s going to start avoiding Jaebum because he can’t forget it after all, even through his own insistence. Then Mark would notice before Jackson notices then the kids. The kids (read: Kunpimook) would unhelpfully add that “mommy and daddy are fighting” and Jinyoung would freeze, look like a deer caught in headlights.

 

And really, Jaebum thinks as shame thrums through his veins at the thought, if he knew Jinyoung this much, he should’ve at least noticed. He scoffs.

 

“Hyung?” Jinyoung says, squeaks even, because Jaebum’s pushed them into the wall. Jinyoung’s shoulders were raised and his eyes were searching.

 

Jaebum raises his hands, not slamming it but sliding one beside Jinyoung’s head and the other one beside his waist. A smirk grows on his face, the cool-and-chic Im Jaebum patented smirk mostly reserved for fans, but now it’s all for Jinyoung, when the blush deepens and crawls down Jinyoung’s neck.

 

Jaebum follows it, amused. He wonders how far the blush goes.

 

He leans closer, ignoring the fact that Jinyoung’s frozen stiff. His lips brush against the shell of Jinyoung’s ear. Jinyoung shivers and it’s delightful. His hands wanders on Jinyoung’s waist, down to slim hips, lightly touching Jinyoung’s clothes. The body heat Jinyoung radiated felt nearly too hot, but Jaebum doesn’t mind. Never minds when it came to Jinyoung. (Seriously, he should have known.)

 

“I want to do something about it, though,” he whispers, without his voice cracking, thankfully. Jinyoung’s hands reached for his shirt and clutches tightly. He neither pulls nor pushes, merely holding Jaebum in place. Jaebum pulls back slightly, the smile on his face never leaving as he finally looks at Jinyoung.

 

Jinyoung, whose eyes are now scrunched closed, the eye whiskers appearing for a different reason. The red, plump lips being bitten down by white teeth. The blush that extended all the way down the collarbones. Jaebum his lips as his other hand starts to caress Jinyoung’s cheek. He plays with Jinyoung’s chin, tilting it at a perfect angle.

 

“Then,” Jinyoung breathes out, finally. He opens his eyes, wide and clear now, nearly dilated. He tugs lightly on Jaebum’s shirt. Jaebum steps closer, thighs fitting through legs that not even the wind can pass between them. “By all means.”

 

Jaebum knows Jinyoung was being a tease, but that doesn’t hinder his patented smirk as he kisses Jinyoung languidly. It was a lazy afternoon with just the two of them, after all.

 

He can figure out how far down the blush goes later.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** short thingy for my second anniversary in aff… (sorry, tae.) and these two are giving me so much feelings especially after the ceci photoshoot (sobs all alone at the pretty).
> 
> honestly, I just tried out the 'import work' button...
> 
> Most of my knowledge of the people are from a few performances, interviews and a whole fuck-ton of fanfiction. ~~which may or may not be a good basis for characterization...~~ So if there are any out of characterizations, please feel free to inform me. Also, any kind of criticisms are greatly appreciated.
> 
> This was edited and re-edited by me. It's not English-picked, so please forgive grammatical errors and extreme wrong use of tenses.


End file.
